Reawakening
by ChibiTomoyo
Summary: It is the year 3000 AD, and the gang are forced to reawaken, with no memories of the past! This is a slight Crossover, because it has YugiYami from YuGiOh
1. Chapter 1

Reawakening

Hey guys, this is my new story. Its going to be a Yu-gi-oh/CCS crossover. Yugi and Yami will be the only characters from Yu-gi-oh, but the majority of CCS people will be in here.

Summary: It is 3000 AD, and the people from the past are forced to reawaken. Past threats will start to happen again, and so will future ones. What'll happen? Read to find out.

Rating: PG-13

Couples: Syaoran/Sakura, Tomoyo/Eriol, and others may come up later.

Episode One: Reawakening/Proluge

Jeremey turned on the TV, and switched the channel to CNN. It was the usual, sports, which he didn't like, but all the sudden it switched to something else.

"We're sorry to interrupt your program, but Congress has just released a new law. All people who have frozen people from the past, up to the year 1950 A.D. must be reawakened. If its before 1950 A.D., they may stay asleep. Please do this within fourty-eight hours or you will be shut down. Thank you for your copperation." the Reportor said.

"SHIT! I gotta tell the other people!" Jeremey cursed and threw on his jacket, going outside and into his car to his lab.

It was the year 3000 A.D., technology has actually not grown that much. Sure, we fixed global warming, the o zone is fine, but the other technology usually stays in beta. Except for freezing people. In the 2000's, people before they died would be frozen, so they could be reawoken later on in the future. Jeremy only has one person, because the others were stolen or killed, he never found out. Yet the person he has seems to have another spirit inside him too. His friend, Jane, had almost a whole village frozen. Well, maybe just a couple families, but reawakening takes a lot of time.

He drove about one hundred miles per hour, breaking the speed limit for this emergency and called Jane's cell.

"Hello... Jane speaking" a female voice said, sounding as if she just woke up.

"Sorry to wake you up Jane, but our frozen people have to be reawakened in fourty eight hours."

"Shit, they finally enforced that?"

"Yeah."

"Help me after your person?"

"I'll try" Jermey said then hanged up, parking into his space.

Jeremey ran inside his office, going to the secret labratory after a couple minutes of access codes and went to the pannel to reawaken the man. The person was about sixteen years old, but hopefully the boy at least remembered his name. Jeremey hit the keys as the boy slowly unfroze, the water melting away then the computer taked over and did complicated processes to wake him up.

After about thirty minutes, it was finally finished and the boy was waking up. Jeremy quickly made the enviroment look normal.

"Where am I...?" the boy yawned out

"Your in my labratory." Jeremey responded.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jeremey, i just reawoke you. Its the year 3000 A.D."

"Holy shit... Well. I'm Yugi."

"Nice to meet you. Come on, let me call jane."

"Jane?"

"My friend, she has a couple familes frozen."

Jeremey quickly went to the phone and dialed Janes number, she answered right away.

"Yeah, Hi Jeremy. Seems like i won't need your help. They all reawoke at the same time, suprisingly enough."

"lucky you. I"ll drive over to your lab?"

"Sure."

He hanged up and told Yugi that they were going to janes through a transporter. Yugi looked highly confused but just followed his directions and in a minute they were at Janes lab.

"What are we going to do with them?" Asked Jeremey

"Well, we'll enroll them to the high school nearby, and they'll have to continue off there. We need to dissappear, fast. I got a letter saying we need to go, or we're going ot be arrested." She responded

"Fine."

Jane quickly typed in the number for a memory wipe of just these last minutes, nothing more.

End of Proluge

Yes I know it was short, and kinda bad but it'll be better later! This is just a little thing explaining the reawakening, but starting next chapter they'll act like completely normal students. And its taking place in japan.


	2. Introductions in the Classroom

Okay, I'm sorry how long it took to get this chapter up but I've had writers block!  
Right now,the main couples i'm planning are: Sakura/Syaoran, and Eriol/Tomoyo. This whole story will revolve aroudn those four and Yami/Yugi.

dbzgtfan2004: I'm glad you like it so far, and I'll consider putting Tea/Anzu into the story. We'll have to have a poll later on about it.

Also, there will be some japanese in here. Look at the bottom of the chapter for explainations (They may not be that good, I'm only in Japanese 1 XD)  
Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

I was dreaming something about this woman called Jane... and she was saying something important about my past before all the sudden I heard a ring.  
I quickly woke up, noticing I was running let and screamed with my usual "HOEEEEEE!", jumping out of bed and into my own bathroom. I quickly took my shower, got dressed and ran downstaris.  
"Ohayoo Chichi!" I said to father "Ohayoo Sakura-chan, better hurry up." he replied, handing me my lunch and some toast for breakfast.  
"Arigatoo!" I replied, putitng on my rolelrblade and quickly went out the door, roller blading fast to school while eating.

As I got there, i looked at my schedule and quickly went to the room i was assigned.

Regular POV

Sakura stumbled in, right as the bell rang.

"I see you made it on time. Class, as you see we have five new students. You five, introduce yourself." the teacher said, not telling them her name.

"I'm Syaoran Li. If I hear any of you calling me by my first name i'm going to kill you. So lets stick with Li." The person who said this was a tall, handsome young man.

He looked about sixteen years old, had somewhat short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a cold look on his face. If you looked closely, you could see his abs and other muscles in his body. He was muscular, but not too much.

"Li! Do not threaten the class! Why don't you tell us where you came from?" the teacher scolded.

"Gomen sensei" he said, though you could tell he didnt' mean it. "I'm from China, and if you guys knew ANYTHING about there, You'd know where i was from." He said, making it clear he wasn't going to say anything else.

The teacher sighed, "Li, go sit at the desk in the corner." she put them there on purpose so he wouldn't have too many temper problems.  
"Okay, One of you go next" she sighed after Li sat down.

"Ohayoo. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm from England" when he stated this, all the girls sighed happily. "I'm delighted to come to Japan, and yes girls, I'm single" he winked a couple random girls, and they fainted.  
Eriol, also had shortish hair but it was a dark blue. He had sparkling blue eyes, that always laughed at you. He also had abs like Li, but he was nicer to look at, maybe because he was paler, how he was mysterious, or maybe how he had a slight smile on his face all the time.  
"Um.. Thank you. You can sit next to Sarah. Sarah, raise your hand." The teacher stated, wondering if this placement was a good idea.

A cheerleader, who you could tell without even describing her that she was a slut, but for fanfic purposes, I'll put down how she looked like.  
She had blonde hair put into pig tails, wayyy too much make up on that you could see a whole layer of it on, she wore a short skirt, low cut shirt.  
Her breasts were huge, probably around D's and they were barely contained in her shirt. She raised her hand, and when Eriol sat down, she purposely let her skirt rise up to show her underwear, and put her hand on Eriol's leg.

Li in the background, coughed very hard and some of the students swore they heard him say slut.

"...Next." The teacher said, hating this already.

"I'm Yugi. I'm from Tokyo, and um... I don't use gel on my hair. Its natural" he said nervously, and quickly sat down when the teacher told him to sit near Li.

Yugi, had his classic hair style still, but his body showed how he looked about seventeen. He didnt' really have abs, but he wasnt' fat. He finally had the body of a young man, not a little kid anymore.

Sakura came up, and as she did she had wolf calls as she blushed a whole lot. She had wonderful curves, even though she didn't try to hide it. She was wonderful on the eyes, no make up, a reasonably lengthed dress that didn't show too much, and the dress was white with cherry blossoms on it. Her auburn hair was about to her shoulders now, and her emerald eyes were smiling.

"Ohayoo! I'm Sakura Kimonto, I'm sixteen and I'm from Osaka! Um, I like the color pink and I have a habit to be late, though i try not to be!" she said, ranting a little bit. She then was given a seat next to Li.

The last girl was Tomoyo, who people knew used to be beautiful but now, you couldn't really tell. She had her violet hair down past her butt a little, but it looked dry. Her skin was an unearthly white, she had a slight redness around her eyes showing that she cried the previous night. She had baggy clothes on, making it seem she had no curves. She walked up, hearing the whispers of how she looked ugly and such.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, my mom owns a famous toy company." She said softly, not saying anything more.

The teacher wanted to make her say more, but noticed a saddness in her eyes and placed her by Eriol.

As soon as Tomoyo sat down, the teacher heard Li already making trouble in the corner as she sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

End of chapter one

I'm sorry if theres any typos, grammar mistakes or anything like that! I'm not perfect and I don't have a beta tester. Also, I only have notepad on this computer so I can't spell check.

Sorry that it was so short, I just wanted to get the introductions over with.

Translations

"Hoe" - Sakura's trademark scream sort of thing.  
"Ohayoo" - Shorter verison of Oyahoo Gozaimasu (Sorry if that isn't spelled right), which is for good morning. "Chichi" - Its YOUR own father.  
"Arigatoo" - Short for Doomo Arigatoo, which is Thank you. 


	3. Sakura

A/N: Thank you for the three reviews I'm sorry for waiting so long, my muse betrayed me. I'm now go now be keeping to date on all three of my stories as long as I get ONE review for each. If you would like notifications of updates, please leave your e-mail, or any messengers (AIM/YIM/MSN).

My reviewers,

Dbgtzfan2004: I will consider bringing Tea into the story later, I'm a little dusty on my Yu-Gi-Oh Right now, but I WILL bring them together if you want later.

HOPPY-SAN2345: Here you go

Caliecookie1991: Thanks for adding to favs and alerts! It means a lot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just the plot.

Chapters POV unless otherwise said: Sakura. This is about her; every chapter will be just one person to start off with.

Reawakening: Sakura.

I resisted the urge to stretch. Gosh, I hate math… All these numbers… Oh god. Can't even think about it without brain dieing. I stare at the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Toc- "Sakura. PAY ATTENTION. What's the answer to the question?"

I look at the board whispering "Hoe……" and saw a paper right next to me saying "42".

"Forty-two!" I cry aloud, and then blush from saying it like that.

"Bah... fine." The teacher went back to doodling on the board, I mean teaching.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

To- RINGGGGG.

Yes! The bell rang! Lunch time! I grab all my stuff together, putting it in my locker and grab my lunch and wonder around the grounds. I find a cherry blossom tree and smile, it's so beautiful… I lie down a blanket and sit on it. I eat my lunch and see Tomoyo, my distant cousin. "Tomoyo-Chan Join me!" I giggle as she joins. "How was your day so far?" I ask.

"It was okay. I'm tired though…" she whispered. She never talked regularly, and never told me why.

"Same here… Ah well. Let's just enjoy lunch eh?"

"Hai!" she said, eating her lunch gracefully.

I watched her eat, she was beautiful. Her long dark purple hair, almost mistaken as black, and she just had this aura of elegance. She had sadness in her eyes though as she looked and blushed seeing me stare, going back to eating. I looked at her body. She truly has a beautiful body… big breasts, a wonderful body. HOEEE WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS! BEGONE YOU EVIL DEMON! And a pop was heard… I swear it was that perverted demon.

RINGGGGGG.

Oh god. Class. Step...sulk...step…

_End of chapter._

I'm sorry that I didn't write much, I don't have much inspiration for this story anymore. Please R&R and I'll continue updating!


End file.
